The Legacies
by Nakoujou
Summary: Peace came after the Fourth Great Shinobi War, but was not ensured. When the grand victory of Naruto and his friends become stories of a past era, a new crop of Konoha shinobi struggles to preserve and believe in the peace that their parents risked their lives for. "Sousuke, as the oldest son and future head of the Uchiha clan, why did you quit your shinobi career at 14?" Next-gen.
1. This is Peace

Hi guys, thank you for stopping by! For my former readers that could be confused, I decided to revamp "The Legacies" for a new storyline. I wanted to take a chance at trying something new, so why not? Writing next-generation stories are risky enough already, so might as well go for it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and for new readers, welcome! I know is being strict about these author's notes so I have to keep it short and sweet. If you do have any questions, just message me because I doubt I can annouce anytime I have a busy schedule or finals or school or whatnot, so just assume it's one of those if updates seem to be slow. An easier way is to just follow my tumblr, which is on my profile.

I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: This is Peace

_"The 13th Annual World Shinobi Tournament is only a month away! Saito Industries, the creator from the Land of Iron, has announced that the five great shinobi villages all signed up, but Konohagakure has yet to reveal their team list. Fuji-san, what kind of strategy do you think they're going for?"_

The broadcast continues in the teacher's lounge, but only Sousuke remains for the lunch hour. Emerald eyes scan the large stack of papers before him. Forty tests. Thirty minutes. It's a possible feat, whether he used special techniques or not. He grabs a red pen from his bag and reviews the first test.

_"Well, Miyasako-san, you have to let them off a bit. This is the first in six years that Konohagakure has agreed to participate in the Shinobi Tournament. The Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, has not been quiet about his distaste for the Tournament."_

The broadcast switches to a replay of an older newscast, almost five years before them. A blond man in his late-forties, dressed in an orange track suit and a long white jacket. He was speaking at a press conference, but his speech was muted by the news anchor's voice-over.

_"Since the tournament's inception, Konohagakure has only participated in three out of the 13 years. The Hokage has been one of the top critics of the Shinobi Tournament, shaming it for its improper representation of the shinobi life." _

B-minus. Katsuya raised his score by a full letter grade. Sousuke is impressed with his young student.

_ "Tournaments like these exploit the shinobi system, a serious task force that protects their respective country, to cheap entertainers," Naruto spoke. "They degrade us to be like a circus show, whose sole purpose is to make money for Saito Industries and other large corporations through mass marketing and advertisements." _

Sousuke's ears perk up. He's still not used to hearing solemnness in his Hokage's voice. Sousuke tries to let the TV fade away from his mind. Half of the stack has yet to be graded.

B. C-minus. C. C-plus. A-minus. C-plus, he marks continuously. He has already averaged the test scores for his class; there are too many C's and Sousuke wonders if he needs to fix his teaching methods if his students show scores like these. When he feels his thick-framed glasses slide down, he pushes it back.

_"Yet, it seems that the Hokage has had a change of heart years later. Miyasako-san, why have they decided to participate after such a long hiatus?"_

_"I believe Konohagakure and Sunagakure have finally realized that they need to catch up with time! This is not the same world they lived twenty years ago!"_

He pauses at a no-name test. Sousuke sighs when he recognizes the handwriting; Yahiko forgot to write down his name again.

_"This is a time of peace! Treaties have been remade! There's not even the slightest sign of war coming! Technology is rising, and they will enable them to live normal lives! No longer do we need to risk the lives of these hard-working soldiers! Can you believe we have finally reached a world with no wars?"_

Sousuke's mind drifts briefly from scoring tests. Should he buy the groceries today? Or Kimiko? He expects that it's another busy work week for their parents. And they need to stock up on more ice cream bars for Kenji once they tell him the news. Might as well do it after school. He doesn't want to hear another repeat of his grandmother Mebuki thrashing the supermarket over poorly cut meat. Or his grandfather Kizashi to return back home buying too many things they don't need and not enough of the food they actually eat. And Kimiko can never tell the difference between a ripen and rotten fruit.

_"Just look at the statistics: shinobi missions decreased nearly 27% in the last five years. It's an amazing drop! It just shows how much our civilization has advanced and grown attached to peace. Shinobi have no troubles to be burdened with anymore. Who on earth would disturb it now?" _

Sousuke rolls his eyes hearing the broadcast. He has never been one to criticize the civilian way of life, but the media tempts him often. That institution feeds too many sugar-coated facts.

_"Either way, no one can contain their curiosity for the day Konohagakure reveals their lineup to the world. According to Konoha Coucilman Inoue Fuin, the Hokage intends to introduce the team during the Tournament Welcoming Conference. In one lifetime, the Hokage and his fellow peers led the Shinobi Alliance to victory in the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Can the new crop of Konoha shinobi follow their lead and show us a completely new level? Or will they reveal Naruto's failed reign?"_

He checks the wall clock; lunch will be over in three minutes. He gathers all the graded tests in a neat stack, binds it with a giant clip, and files it away in his bag.

_"Coming after the break, join us as we interview the popular princess-"_

_Fzz!_ Sousuke turns the TV off the remote. He leaves the lounge room, practically power walking to his classroom. He has made it just a second after the bell rings. The kids are rowdy as usual. The girls to the left are braiding each other's hair. The boys near them are mocking their girlish hobbies. A lone kid sits in the corner, reading silently. Some are in the back of the room, throwing paper airplanes at each other.

"Alright, guys, settle down," Sousuke states as he straightens his back, wincing slightly. At this slight pain, he adjusts his posture.

A mixture of polite "Yes, sensei" and scowls respond, but his students sit down obediently. Despite being around seven-year-olds for the majority of the week, Sousuke does not feel old compared to them. In fact, he doesn't look old enough to be a teacher at the Konoha Academy. It doesn't help that his eyes are bigger than not only the average guy, but person. His wide forehead would have made him comically amusing to his students, but the forehead protector spans across and covers. He pushes his forehead protector up, keeping his jet-black hair away from his face, and fixes his glasses in place.

At sixteen, Uchiha Sousuke is much too young to take on a teaching career at the Academy when he could explore the world, others often say. Regardless, he goes on.

He briefly examines his students. There are too many empty seats. He can tell their eager to be done with school; summer is so close, yet so far.

Well, they only have three weeks to go. Sousuke, meanwhile, does not have a true summer vacation. He must jump to a new phase. But for now, he will concentrate on helping his class advance to the next level in their shinobi training.

It's alarming how much smaller the classes have gone since the beginning of the year.

"Today, we'll be reviewing the weapons and their usage," Sousuke announced, writing out the list of weapons on the blackboard. "And make sure to stay awake for this one; it'll be on your final test."

The class groans loudly. Sousuke can't stop himself from being amused. He pauses momentarily to glance outside the window. From his classroom, he has the perfect view of the Hokage Tower.

Naruto should be calling for the others soon.


	2. A Letter from the Hokage

Chapter 2: A Letter from the Hokage

The camera zooms in on a plate of leaf-shaped cookies, pre-made hours before the show. The on-set audience stares in awe, a mixture of "ooohhhs" and "aahhhs" murmur throughout their seats. Zooming out farther away, the camera allows the audience at home to have a view of the chef herself: A blond teenage girl with white, pupiless eyes, distinct from everybody on set. She wears a silky purple kimono, signaling her high position in the world. She flashes a cheery smile, one that she has practiced over the years as a young celebrity of the shinobi world.

"And there you have it! Konoha's princess, Nanako-sama, has just demonstrated how to make these delicious Leaf cookies!" The hostess next to her exclaims, biting a piece off. She exaggerates a moan, indicating the tastiness. "Mou, Hime-sama, you should be a TV chef!"

Nanako laughs. It hides her uncomfortable position perfectly, a trick she has mastered over the years due to her royal shinobi status. "Maybe, but I prefer to stick to my medical training."

"Oh, the princess is working to become a doctor? It makes perfect sense for a princess like you, taking care of children! Such a generous heart you have, Hime-sama! It matches your sweet and gentle nature!"

"Actually, as much as I love children, I look forward to working as a medic-nin in the field than the hospital," She clears up.

"Oh? As in a ninja doctor?" The hostess is puzzled. Nanako hears the producer backstage snarling directions into the hostess' earpiece.

"Yes." _Considering that I am a princess of a shinobi village_, she mentally adds. _How does that **not **make sense?_

"Of course and-Oh! Such a shame, it looks like we're heading to the break early! Tune in after the break as we meet some exotic animals!" The hostess feigns sadness at the upcoming commercial break, but Nanako knows better. This is not the first time her air time has been cut after mentioning the shinobi world.

The cameras stop rolling. Nanako stands up, thanks the hostess politely for her time, and hurries back to her dressing room. A ginger-hair chunin waits in her dressing room, staring at the television screen. His thick, round glasses are too close to the screen, his eyes squinting. He mumbles at the unusual special effects of the commercials, and Nanako giggles.

Outa definitely heard her, or else he wouldn't have squeaked, scrambled out of the chair, and fall off.

"Ahhh Nanako-chan-I mean, Hime-s-s-s-sama, I didn't know you w-w-were-"

Nanako laughs harder at her friend's embarrassment. She takes too much enjoyment from him, but that is Sato Outa for her, a chunin who knows little to nothing about city life.

"Mou, Outa-kun, you were so cute watching the TV," Nanako comments as she helps him up.

Outa's face is beet red. "W-well, I was just wondering how they managed to make the background change without using ninjutsu."

"Well, they stand in front of a green screen, then put these special effects with a computer…" Nanako pauses when she notices Outa's wide-eyed confusion. It just sounds more complicated coming from her mouth. "You know what? I'm not quite sure either, but it shouldn't matter!"

The radio is loud in her dressing room, a constant stream of the world news. Civilian coverage of the shinobi world does little to ease her. Right now, all eyes have been on the Shinobi World Tournament, especially on the lineup. Two members of the Seto Clan will represent Sunagakure, the radio host declares. The Mizukage's son, despite popular belief, will not be participating. Kumogakure is expected to win for the fourth year in the row.

"Nanako, how many more stations do you have to visit?" Outa asks.

"Just a couple more, Outa-kun. It's not my most favorite thing to do, but I need to keep up appearances as a Konoha representative."

"But w-will this really help the village?"

Nanako bites her lips. "I don't know, Outa-kun. But we must do with what I can. However, I'm really happy to have you accompany me through this tour."

There is no limit to Outa's face reddening, regardless of how often he blushes. "O-O-Of course i-it's no big d-deal! Anything for y-y-you Nanako-c-chan, I mean h-h-hime-"

Nanako laughs; Outa never fails to make a worrisome day turn good. Somebody knocks on her door. Nanako sees one of the ANBU bodyguards assigned to her. He bows down respectfully and hands her a scroll.

"Hime-sama, a message from the Hokage," says her bodyguard.

Perplexed, Nanako opens the message. "Eh? Otouchan?"

She unrolls the paper, reading the heading: "To Sato Outa and Uzumaki Nanako,".

"Outa-kun, it concerns you too."

"W-What? M-M-Me?" Outa shuffles quickly to Nanako's side, reading the message over her shoulder. After finishing, Nanako grins widely. It's about time they cut her television tour short.

* * *

There is too much screaming and yelling in the morning, Kishu notes when he awakens. And the Inuzuka clan's dogs aren't even barking for breakfast yet. He brushes his brown hair away from his face, stands up from his futon, and peaks outside of his room. The noise is coming from the clan meeting room. He creeps down the hallway, hoping to get a closer look. He stops when he sees one of his uncles standing outside, guarding the meeting room. His uncle catches him and Kishu surrenders with a defeated sigh. So much for sneaking around his own "house."

"Hey, what's happening inside?" He asks through a yawn. It shouldn't be like this. There used to be a time when he was wide-awake and alert at six in the morning. Nowadays, he can barely function at ten.

"Mori and Gato accepted jobs in the city," His uncle grimaces. "Clearly, the elders are over the moon about it."

"But why would they leave? Don't they love Konohagakure?" Why would his cousins want to abandon their own village for wearing dumb suits in the city?

"There's no mistaken about their loyalties, but…Kishu, you're too young to understand."

Kishu frowns. He's sixteen; he's getting too old and annoyed hearing how he's "too young" for anything.

"This has to do with the lack of missions, right?"

His uncle flinches. Kishu has hit the target. He has felt the consequences too. In the last four months, he's taken only two missions. It's the equivalent of a long, unnecessary vacation status.

"To a degree."

Kishu and his uncle jump when they hear a loud crashing sound in the meeting room. His grandmother Tsume probably threw a vase or dish or something breakable at the wall. And he'll probably be forced to clean it up as part of his chores.

"They, like many other shinobi here, feel they are no longer needed by Konoha. Lucrative and steady civilian jobs seem satisfying for those who grew up during a war."

Okay, so maybe there were cases where Kishu had to admit he was too young to understand. But still, he never liked that it was always assumed for his case, being one of the youngest in the clan. His uncle leads him away from the meeting room, walking toward the front yard where the newborn puppies played. They pick up two buckets of dog food, taking them to the pups

"Remember this, Kishu," His uncle starts again, dumping the food in the large tray outside. The puppies rush immediately upon sensing their food. "It is risky to forsake a village in a time of 'peace.'"

"What do you mean, jiisan?" Kishu mindlessly pets one of the newborns.

His uncle remains silent, further irritating Kishu. He doesn't like people who say ambivalent words but never elaborate. It reminds him of a certain classmate. From the side view, Kishu notices a jonin approaching the Inuzuka Compound. When the jonin pauses at the fences, Kishu stands up to greet him. The jonin bows respectful, holding up the scroll.

"A message from the Hokage, for Inuzuka Kishu!" The messenger states, hands Kishu a scroll, and leaves.

Kishu raises an eyebrow. He rarely receives messages from the Hokage. _Unless-_

He unrolls the message and read thoroughly and quickly. His grin is wide. He cannot contain his excitement.

"I'm being summoned by the Hokage," He has only been summoned for missions in the past.

* * *

She swirls the rim of her glass drink with her index finger. Her other hand plays the curly strands of her brown hair. Deep ocean eyes stare mindlessly at the television screen perched in the corner of the café. A civilian reporter is interviewing a Kumo-nin from the tournament lineup.

_"Aoshi-san, this is your third year participating in the tournament, so you must have developed certain expectations." _

_"Of course! Villages are so predictable with their lineup. It's hard not to be prepared for it." _

_"Oh, Aoshi-san is very confident! Now, Konohagakure has yet to reveal their lineup. Would you like to make a prediction?" _

_"Tch, I guarantee you they'll throw a Hyuga in there. I want to say Sarutobi Heero and Osuushi Rinko will return, but I bet Konohagakure wants an all-new slate. Tryna' overthrow our glory, eh?" _

_"Ah, very insightful, Aoshi-san!"_

She remembers watching that Kumo-nin from the previous tournaments. He not only represented the victorious Kumogakure, but also the undefeated champion for the last three years. She hopes that Konoha's team can squash Kumogakure once and for all. Still, the report does bring up an interesting point that she has questioned since overhearing the Hokage announce Konoha's participation. The last time she watched Konohagakure in the tournament, they were eliminated in the semi-finals, a disappointment to Fire Country.

"I wonder if anybody from my class is part of the lineup," Shikana muses to herself, sipping on her iced tea. She can only think of one person, but highly doubts his willingness to partake in an event like this.

"Ugh, why is she at the bar all alone? At this time of day? That's so trashy," Shikana overhears a girl in the booth section murmur. Hiding her glance underneath her hair, she looks back and forth across the bar. She is the only one sitting here.

Another girl at the booth scoffs. "Typical Nara Shikana. Expecting some guy to pop by and buy her a drink just 'cause she's sitting there."

"How much of a whore can she be?"

"What do the guys see in a bitch like her?"

"Don't worry, they always know after the first date. Why do you think Mahado ditched her?"

The other girls giggle obnoxiously. Shikana flares. How dare they talk about her like that? Like she was one of _them_, the real sluts in her opinion. What hypocrites, talking about her like that when they whore'd themselves out at every party. They think they were so brave gossiping that loudly.

"It's okay! Because Mahado hooked up with Yumi-chan, and they're _perfect_ for each other!"

"Looks like Nara will always be 'one-date Shikana.'"

The gossiping girls burst in high-pitch laughter, reminding Shikana of banshees. She slips a few bills on the counter and leaves the café immediately. She doesn't need to deal with those annoying brats. She thought she was done with those girls after the Academy, where she saw her gossiping classmates everyday. Whatever. Shikana has many things that they don't. Like class.

"Shikana!" A rough voice calls her from behind. Shikana whips around quickly, spotting her large, spiky-haired teammate and dear friend Akimichi Chorin. His clan armor clangs and bangs around as he rushes to her.

I've been looking all over for-Whoa!" Chorin jumps back in shock. "What's the matter? You're not usually this angry."

Shikana grunts. Apparently, she was still pissed off over the girls at the café and according to her friend, her face shows it well. Shaking it head, she offers Chorin her gentle smile. "Just stupid things, Chorin. What's up?"

"Next week! We're being summoned by the Hokage!"

"What? As in our whole team?"

"Outa and Nanako just came back from the media tour. They got a summoning notice too."

"What could the Hokage want?"

"I dunno, but don't you find it strange?" Chorin inquires.

Shikana nods. It's been over a month since any of them had been on a mission that didn't involve babysitting the wealthy of Fire Country.

"It would be nice if our whole team was together again!" Chorin exclaims excitedly. "Just like when we were genin! Me, you, Sousuke..."

_Sousuke, huh?_ Shikana realizes that neither she nor Chorin have spent time with their old teammate in the past few months.

* * *

Three hours since Kimiko last had a meal. And forced out of her comfy bed by her grandmother. _"Women in our family have **never** been late until you came along!"_ Mebuki-obaachan had berated her this morning. She even took Kimiko's makeup and hair products away so she wouldn't waste time putting "toxic on her youthful face." Just because she already had perfectly straight, jet-black hair, it didn't mean she couldn't take care of it! Which annoyed her. Almost as much as the reluctant criminal before her in the interrogation room. An idiot caught spying on the village with no forehead protector. He glares at her menacingly, trying to rip her apart with his eyes. As if he had the potential.

"Ano sa, are you really going to be stubborn about this?" Kimiko drawls, slouching against her chair. Why was she transferred to the Interrogation Department again? Oh, it was because the other departments complained about her "temper." What on were they talking about anyway? She was supposed to be the "chill and cool" one in her family!

"I rather rot in hell than betray my people!" The criminal spits out-what was his face? Well, Kimiko didn't care. She was going off after this anyway, regardless of what her boss says.

"Hey, hey, all we want to know is your village," she groans.

Her stomach growls. Oh, how desperate she was to finish the day and have a nice meal. Maybe she should treat herself after a hard day's work (denying that she came in thirty minutes late) to a nice plate of dipped soba. But Nanako had mentioned a new western restaurant. Should she go-?

"Never! The others haven't broken me down! What makes you think a stupid little brat like you can do it?"

Knuckles crack.

"'Stupid?' 'Brat?'" Her bangs fall over her eyes. She chuckles disturbingly. Much too dark for a fifteen-year-old girl who was called an uncreative "stupid brat."

The captive squeaks like a cowardly mouse when Kimiko pulls him up by the collar and pushes him against the wall.

"You wanna push my nerves even further? Then let me tell you about my day…" Kimiko snarls. She can hear Ibiki banging from the examination room, but she's too used to her superior cursing at her. Besides, rarely did she get to release her rage in a legal situation.

"Do you know what time I woke up today? Ten the fuckin' morning! My lunatic boss makes me wake up _too damn early_ to deal with idiots like you! And do not get me started on how hungry I am! If I have to waste two minutes of dealing with crazies like you over eating fancy food, I will rip every limb apart and make sure you suffer for hours and hours end!"

She's not sure if he understood anything. He's shaking in fear, eyes widened. She smirks when she seeks the reflection within his eyes. Her blood-red eyes frightens him, she knows this well. He's afraid to look toward or away from the sharingan. Tightening her grip, Kimiko smirks when the captive coughs. His breaths become shorter when the tomoes of Kimiko's sharingan spin.

"A-A-A-A-A-Ame-g-g-gakure," the spy chokes out. So much for loyalty to his own village.

She smiles too excitedly, lowering her captive back to the floor. "See, now wasn't that easy?" _Amegakure? They're still operating? Niisan mentioned them back then too..._

Kimiko exits the interrogation room, finding her grumpy, towering boss glare at her, arms crossed. This does little to faze her.

"Oi, Ibiki! I got the info out! Can I have the day off now?"

Morino Ibiki, with his aging wrinkles, tightens his fist in annoyance. "You were not instructed to use physical force on our prisoners! And if you haven't realized, Uchiha, you've run out of vacation days!"

"Eh? What are you talking about? I only took three days off!"

"Yes, three _official_ days off. Along with a week worth of skipping, two months of tardiness, and three weeks of leaving early from your shift. Your refusal to properly address your superiors and…" Ibiki snorts distastefully at her belly-baring top. "…wear the proper uniform."

Kimiko scowls, dropping to sit on a nearby chair. She hoists her long, slim legs up on Ibiki's desk, disregarding his fuming expression. "But you guys were doing okay those times! I thought I would just be a nuisance if I came in and let the new guys do the load."

"You are still one of the new guys, Uchiha!"

"But you can't deny I'm a pro at this, ne?" Kimiko grins cheekily.

Ibiki glares. It's a miracle that he hasn't fired her yet ("unlike the others," he mutters to himself), but her skills are valuable to this department, and he reluctantly accepts that she is one of the best he has seen throughout his tenure. Then again, his sector was downsizing every year. It was better to keep the few brilliant, albeit obnoxious ones if they were to sustain.

And Kimiko is well aware of this knowledge. What sane shinobi would dare cross Morino Ibiki, the Head Interrogator of Konohagakure? Well, that would mean saying that Kimiko herself was sane. _Kid's got too much pride, even for an Uchiha. Well, we all knew one of **his** kids had to end up crazy. _Fitting how it was the only daughter.

"You're taking Tezuka's overnight shift for the rest of the week," Ibiki orders.

Kimiko's jaw drops. "But I have reservations at the hot springs tomorrow!"

"Do you want me, your 'lunatic boss,' to cut your paycheck? _Again_?"

"Fine, you old ass," Kimiko whines childishly, feigning tears. She misses the days where she could ask her father for shopping money and he would say "yes" without a second thought. Now she actually has to _work._

"By the way, you have a message from the Hokage," Ibiki throws a scroll to her.

"Naruto-jisan?" Kimiko blinks, catching the scroll. She straightens her back, reading the message over and over. "A meeting next week?" _Are we finally getting missions again?_


	3. Establishing the Team

Chapter 3: Establishing the Team

Kenji has no idea why his grandfather turned off the TV and dragged him outside the backyard. Maybe it was because he was not watching his usual cartoons, but coverage of the World Shinobi Tournament. During dinner, he would overhear his mother and father express disapproval over the tournament, but Kenji never understood why. He thought it was cool watching shinobi fight against each other like he saw the older kids did at the Academy.

He doesn't believe it has anything to do with the tournament. Haruno Kizashi, his only grandfather, was not the type to enforce any rules given by his own parents. Earlier, his grandfather nearly snatched his beloved white rabbit plushie, Pochi, from his grip, but Kenji knew that his loud crying would solve it.

"Ojichan, what are we doing? I thought you were taking me to the park," Kenji asks his grandfather, who paces back and forth, a white fan always in hand. It's hard to imagine his grandfather looking anything else when Kenji is so used to his star-shaped gray hair, long moustache, and his brown hakama with thousands of stitches. His grandfather refuses to throw it away, according to his mother.

Kenji flinches when his grandfather points the fan directly at his nose. It startles the young boy, making the dark strands of his already spikey hair stand straighter and his big onyx eyes bulge wider. Attempting to seek comfort with Pochi, Kenji cradles his bunny tighter.

His grandfather holds him in an unusual, firm stare. "Uchiha Kenji, you are now reaching the age of manhood."

Ah, another one of his grandfather's antics. "But I'm only five."

Kizashi doesn't listen. He stomps hard on the ground, raising his fan high to the sun. "As we grow old and the young become stronger, there are certain…expectations to be passed down! Expectations that will grant you glory or destruction! And in order to achieve these expectations, we require immediate training!"

"I thought Otouchan and Okaachan won't train me until next year."

"Men of the Haruno clan are better than that!"

"Isn't my last name 'Uchiha?'"

Kizashi snaps his fan shut. "Hush, young Kenji! You are just as much as a Haruno boy! And seeing as your brother and sister failed to live up to our family expectations and learn our secrets…" he feigns wiping a teardrop from his eyes.

"S-Secrets?" Now that has Kenji intrigued. Unfortunately, Kizashi can barely being his speech of Haruno excellency.

"Oi, Kenji, bath time!" Kenji's grandmother, Mebuki, calls for him from the house. For an elder woman like her, with all her old people bone injuries, Mebuki can surprisingly stand up straight and firm. Her numerous wrinkles indicate no such thing as fragility.

"What?! No! I'm learning the super secret Haruno technique, Obaachan!" Kenji knows he should never cross his strict grandmother, but he wants to be strong like his big brother and sister!

"Honey, can't you see I'm handing down our clan secrets to the next generation?" Kizashi groans. In agreement, Kenji nods furiously.

"Your family has no such things, you old geezer," Mebuki rolls her eyes, nudging a defeated Kenji inside. "Come on, the water will get cold."

"But Ojiichan will make me stronger today," Kenji whines.

"Oh sweetie, you'll be a better ninja without your grandfather's 'training,'" Mebuki drawls, dragging Kenji across the hallway.

"You vile woman! How dare you take my precious grandson away from me? The only one who wants to play with me," Kizashi cries, closely following the two into the bathroom. "And not the other two idiots who only read books or scream murder every two minutes. And they're never around anymore."

Kenji giggles. His older siblings once commented how embarrassing their grandfather was during their Academy days. Personally, Kenji disagrees, finding every part of his grandfather to be funny.

"They're teenagers, honey. With jobs," says Mebuki, pulling off Kenji's shirt and shorts. "Assuming Kimi-chan doesn't get fired."

"Again," Kizashi adds. Kenji dips a single toe through the water, checking the temperature. Satisfied, he lifts his other leg over. Mebuki stops him before he can sit down, eyeing his bunny toy.

"Ne, Kenji-chan, you can't take Pochi with you into the bath tub. He'll get wet," Mebuki insists as she takes his rabbit plushie away from him. "Here, how about a little shark?"

Kenji gasps, horrified. "I can't betray Pochi!"

"Where was this thinking when your father was twelve?" Mebuki mutters dryly. She squirts shampoo from a bottle and massages the liquid into Kenji's hair. His spiky style limps upon being dampen.

Kizashi, meanwhile, rambles on. "And what is Sousuke doing at the Academy? He's got a whole life ahead of him! Why is he wasting time babysitting little brats? Why can't he do that for our little Kenji?"

"Go easy on him! Especially all he's been through," Mebuki bites her lips, nerved by the topic with Kenji's presence.

Kizashi sighs. "Fine, but it's been nearly two years. How much longer will his little life crisis last?"

Always overhearing about his big brother Sousuke's "quarter-life crisis," yet Kenji never understood. Kenji thought his big brother was cool for teaching at the Academy. Why would people think it's wrong? Isn't he helping others?

* * *

At the entrance of the Hokage Tower, the guards bow immediately at the blond girl and her friend approaching the building.

"Hime-sama," they greet their usual protocol. Nanako smiles and waves them off.

"Thank you," she replies quickly as she and Outa ascend the stairs. They had recently returned from the three day trip from the Fire Country capital, more than pleased to be home.

"N-Nanako-chan, it's unusual of you to be in a hurry," Outa comments as they reach the top floor. Nanako slows down, glancing behind her friend.

"I'm sorry, Outa-kun. I'm just excited for this mission."

"M-M-Mission? But the message didn't mention a m-mission."

"Well, it's implied. Ada," Nanako stops, catching Outa off-guard. They are not the only one waiting outside the Hokage's office. The two spot Kimiko leaning against the wall, ready to fall asleep.

"Kimi-chan, you're early for once," Nanako comments. Kimiko perks up and turns. She smirks at the arrival of her two friends, walking toward them.

"Anything to get away from Ibiki and his dungeon of doom. He made me work overtime with no pay! For three nights in a row!"

"You could always transfer," Outa suggests. He earns a glare.

"You think I haven't? My own teammate, so out of the loop with my life! Come on, Outa!" Kimiko punches him in the shoulder, making Outa wince.

"Mou, Kimi, you need to be nicer to Outa-kun. He's had a long trip with me," says Nanako.

"Yeah, yeah. So Nanako-chan? How were the capital and their rich, snobby civilians?" Kimiko teases.

Nanako shrugs. "The typical. I've told you a million times about city life, Kimi."

"Sounds like the princess is sick of it," another voice pipes. Nanako, Kimiko, and Outa turn around. Two teenage boys and one girl recently reach their floor from the stairs.

"Whoa, Kishu? Shikana? Chorin? You guys were called too?" Kimiko raises an eyebrow.

"My, this is a first, to have so many of us," says Shikana, looking around everybody. Six of them were here.

"Why would he need all of us though?" Chorin asks.

"Who knows. This is a rather large team to begin with," Outa replies.

"Especially with the shinobi recession," Kishu rolls his eyes before landing on Nanako. She seems too content to not ask anything, humming to herself.

"You know something, don't you, Nanako?" Kishu crosses his arms.

Nanako giggles. "Oh, just a hunch."

"Hey, spill the beans! I bet the Hokage talks about this over dinner, huh?" Chorin insists.

The door to the Hokage's office opens, revealing a dark-haired woman in a jonin vest. She holds a clipboard, reading off from it.

"Akimichi Chorin. Inuzuka Kishu. Nara Shikana. Sato Outa. Uchiha Kimiko. Uzumaki Nanako," she calls, spotting each of their presence. "The Hokage will see all six of you now."

All six teenagers give one last glance to each other before entering. When they are all inside, the woman closes the door, leaving. It's strange; the Hokage's secretary is always present during mission calls.

Sitting before the teenagers at the desk is a middle-aged blond man with prominent side burns. Mixed with tan skin and deep blue eyes, his appearance is an anomaly in Konohagakure already. On top of a head-to-toe black outfit, he wears a large white coat with short, loose sleeves. Subtle lines grow around his face, the beginning stages of new wrinkles. Still, his blue eyes seem forever young, even in the presence of those half his age.

Uzumaki Naruto, the Sixth Hokage, greets the six teenagers with a warm smile.

"Ah, it's been a while since I've seen all of you in this room together. Though," Naruto pauses for a moment as he observes each member. He has seen all six grow from diapers to today. It is necessary for him, as he grows older to intake this moment. "Someone seems to be missing."

Everybody shifts uncomfortably, especially Chorin. He resolves to stare at the ground. Shikana is the first to speak. "Hokage-sama, what do you have in store for us?"

"It should come to no surprise that I have summoned you for a task," Naruto starts. "A particular one that calls for both your skills and age."

Puzzlement spread among the teenagers, glancing and mumbling his repeated words to each other.

"If you have not heard, our village will be participating in the World Shinobi Tournament this year, and you six have been chosen to represent our team. However," Naruto pauses. He sees Kimiko's eyes light up, her smirk widening. Kishu also reacts similarly. "I am not asking for a victory, but the completion of a mission."

"A mission? Within the tournament?" Outa replies. "H-How?"

"The World Shinobi Tournament has been surrounded with controversy since its inception, particular around the creator Saito Himura, CEO of Saito Industries," Naruto slides a magazine toward Shikana, who picks it up. On the cover is a man in his mid-40's with pale blond hair and grey eyes, wearing a black three-piece suit that rich civilians wear nowadays. He poses with his arms crossed, a charming grin adorning his face. They read the magazine title and the headline "Saito Himura: The Pioneer of the New World." No other subtext appears on the cover.

"The company is the leader of new technology and the main source of commerce for the Land of Iron. However, they're growing as a monopoly, risking the decline of several countries' culture. The samurai, who were once the Land of Iron's own task force, has diminished. Only 4% of the nation considers themselves samurai, and even they've been reduced to serve as tourist attractions.

"Saito Industries has opened branches in other countries and their respective shinobi villages follow very similar patterns of the samurai decline. Fire Country is the most recent one to open business with Saito. New, steady, high-paying jobs combined with these advanced inventions to 'make life easier for the normal civilian-'"

"Immediately places Konohagakure and our shinobi lifestyle at risk," Nanako finishes, earning a proud grin from her father.

"That's why people are leaving," Kishu mutters to himself, but everybody in the room hears him.

"If it's obvious that he's taking away our shinobi for his company, why did he create the tournament in the first place?" Kimiko asks.

"Which, Kimi, brings us back to the tournament."

Naruto reaches his hand out toward Shikana, who returns the magazine. He flips to the middle, landing on the headline article about Saito Himura. He points to picture. Here, Saito Himura appears to be shaking hands with the Raikage, a team of Kumo-nin in champion sashes around their upper body.

"The winning team gains sponsorship from Saito Industries. In return for paying off the village the large prize money, the team is shipped around country to country, encouraging them to open business with the company."

"And because villages these days need money in response to the lack of missions, they don't refuse it," says Shikana.

"It's a business tactic," Nanako concludes. "They're using shinobi against each other."

Naruto nods. "It's a dangerous cycle."

"Why does this Saito guy want to take away shinobi? If he has something against us, this is some pretty large-scale revenge," Kishu asks.

Kimiko scoffs. "Seriously. Even when my father was on his vengeful rampage, he only wanted to destroy one village, not the whole world."

Everybody stares at Kimiko, a sweat drop on their forehead. Kimiko blinks, confused. "What?"

"Your humor is strange as ever, Kimi," Chorin comments.

_Teme, I've always questioned your parenting skills_…Regardless, Naruto resumes the original conversation.

"For the duration of the tournament, you will investigate Saito Himura and his company's true motive for monopolizing and exploiting the shinobi system. Go undercover and report any unusual or dangerous findings. Do not engage in any physical fights unless in the tournament or necessary to protect your life," this earns a dual scowl from both Kishu and Kimiko. "This is purely information gathering."

"Then, as always, shit goes down," Kimiko whispers to Outa, who gulps. He tugs on his collar nervously.

"Um, H-H-Hokage-sama? If we're only gathering information, why is it necessary to enter the tournament?"

"It'll look suspicious for Konoha-nin to be the Land of Iron without participating in the tournament," Nanako explains, smiling at her friend. "Don't worry, you'll be wonderful, Outa-kun."

Outa blushes ten shades of red. Everybody in the room snickers.

"Besides, it wouldn't hurt to show the other villages who's really the best," Naruto chuckles. "The Kazekage and I are betting to see who'll take down Kumogakure this year."

"Hokage-sama, a question," says Shikana. Naruto holds a hand up to silence the room, though everybody shoots Outa a sly smirk. Shikana ignores.

"The tournament requires seven, right? Well, there's only six of us here," Shikana glances around her comrades. "Who's the last?"

"The last will be the captain of both the team and mission. He's preoccupied right now, but he's agreed to meet you at Training Grounds Four after this meeting."

Training Grounds Four. They all know that place by heart. It's the closest one to the Academy.

* * *

It's 5:45 PM when Sousuke finishes the last batch of questions. He lays the pen down and leans back against his chair. He can't believe that he pushed off creating the written exam to the day before. It's unheard of on his part. Then again, he was also writing five different tests for all the first years and their teachers, being that his colleagues considering it a "youngster's job." He's sure it's an excuse they made so they could enjoy more happy hours after work.

On top of that, he finished testing his kids on the performance exams today. He had to admit that his kids performed strongly, wondering why he worried in the first place. He needs to have more faith in seven-year-olds.

"Hopefully the questions aren't too hard," Sousuke says to himself as he reviews the tests. He wants them to pass, but doesn't want to make it too easy. All he can do is place faith in his students.

When he is satisfied with the questions, Sousuke gather all his belongings and leaves his room. He drops the master tests in the copy room, to be distributed throughout the week. He exits the building, about to remove his glasses when he spots a lone child at the Academy training grounds.

When all the kids have left the Academy to eat dinner with their family, only one remains to push his limits. A tan, dark-haired boy sweats out immensely as he does push-ups. He shuts his eyes, grunting as his push-ups become slower with each new one. Sousuke chuckles, walking closer to the boy. Katsuya was stubborn as ever.

"Your performance exams are over, Katsuya. Don't you want to study the written part? Or at least relax?"

"Tch, relaxing is for…huff… the weak," Katsuya grunts, descending into a half push-up. His tiny arms are shaking. "It's not going…huf… to make me…huff... Hokage…"

"Arguable, but even the greatest shinobi have days off. Especially when…" Sousuke sighs when Katsuya falls on his back in exhaustion. "…their stamina isn't fully developed."

Katsuya breathes heavily, sweat trickling down his face. "Huff…it's not like I…huff… have anything to do when I go…huff…back."

Sousuke sees Katsuya glance over to the empty playground. The kids have recently left, holding their parent's hand. Katsuya sits up, wiping dirt off his entire body. He never asks for help anymore.

"Why can't I just pass only on performance? You know I suck at written tests," Katsuya complains.

Sousuke smiles gently. "Hey, it's doable. When my sister was in the Academy, she failed half of the written portion, but still passed because she got one of the top scores in performance."

Katsuya groans, his shoulders slouching. His gaze redirects from the playground to the Hokage Tower. Sousuke is keen to observe whatever Katsuya stares after during training.

"Hey, sensei, who do you think is going to be the next Hokage?"

"Why so curious?" Though Sousuke isn't surprised at this particular student asking such things. Katsuya always had big dreams, albeit his test scores didn't demonstrate them well.

"So I know who to beat up for the title!" Katsuya replies cheekily.

Sousuke sighs. "Who knows. It's still too early to tell."

"Come on! Don't the adults talk about it?"

"Yeah, but they are only rumors and gossip."

"But you know them, ne sensei?" Katsuya stands up excitedly.

"Only the Rokudaime can name his successor," Sousuke says. "And he has yet to show any favoritism."

"But what do the adults think?"

"Well…" Sousuke scratches his chin. Maybe it would be fun to tease his student. "…there have been a few names thrown around."

Katsuya's eyes brighten. He grabs Sousuke's arm, shaking it. "Come on, tell me!"

"If you get at least at least a B in the written portion, I'll tell you."

"That's not fair! You're grading me! And you're really tough on our test scores!" Katsuya puffs his cheeks. Sousuke imagines steam erupting from the boy's ears like a train.

"With good reason. I'm preparing a future Hokage to a life of paperwork," Sousuke ruffles Katsuya's hair.

"Tch, fine," Katsuya crosses his arms, sitting back to the ground, cross-legged. "I wish you were cool like Muto-sensei. He tells them everything they wanna know! Even the test answers!"

"Maybe, but Naruto didn't become Hokage the easy way, didn't he?"

"I guess," Katsuya sighs. Now, he gazes toward the Hokage mountain, where the face of all six Hokages haven been imprinted into the earth. Uzumaki Naruto is the most recent. Sousuke recalls a distant childhood memory of the revealing ceremony of the Rokudaime's face. The Hokage is getting old, and so is Sousuke. It's hard to recall life at Katsuya's age with young, unstoppable big dreams. The naivety of it all.

"One day, that face up there…is gonna be me!" Katsuya declares. His determined face matches his statement perfectly.

Sousuke has a larger responsibility to his student than just teaching him, he realizes.

"So I'm assuming your summer will be plenty of training?" Sousuke asks.

"What else? How about you, sensei?"

Sousuke pauses momentarily, glancing to the Hokage Tower. A group of chattering teenagers exits that building, taking the path toward the training grounds behind the Academy.

"I'll be doing a different kind of training."

* * *

"Captain, eh? Who do you guys think it is?" Kishu wonders as they pass the Academy.

"If its Heero, I'm going to murder someone," Kimiko scowls, cracking her knuckles.

"But he'll make a good captain, don't you think?" says Shikana.

"And some eye candy," Nanako swoons.

"What if it's Osuushi Rinko? She's so pretty," Chorin sighs dreamily.

"Yeah, but she's so busy on ANBU! Owes me a sparring session," Kimiko moans. They reach the main path, walking under a canopy of trees.

"Whatever. I'm just pumped for any kind of action! Move out Kumogakure, 'cause Konoha is back to steal the title!" Kishu exclaims, throwing a punch in the air.

Leading the group, Nanako suddenly stops walking. She is rigid for a moment, staring sternly ahead.

"What's wrong, Nanako?" asks Shikana.

Then, Nanako giggles. "It seems our captain has arrived."

At the end of the path is the main clearing of Training Grounds Four. Practice targets look recently worn out from kunai. Some of trees have fresh blade slashes on the bark. Foot prints from a pair of ninja sandals overlap each other all over the field. And standing in the center of the training grounds is a lone figure, his sandals worn and ripped apart. The only one wearing the proper jonin vest. He lifts his head up, his emerald green eyes meeting the arriving teenagers.

"Hey, guys."

His sole greeting to his friends. The first Sousuke says to them after several months of not being altogether. Yet, it elicits a cold tension among them. Even so, he takes the first steps, walking toward them.

"He's actually…" Strangely, Outa does not stutter.

"I should have known," Nanako muses.

"S-S-Sousuke-kun…" Shikana gasps.

"Niisan?" Kimiko raises an eyebrow.

"Sousuke, you're…the captain?" Chorin asks, puzzled. Sousuke stops just a foot away from them, his uneasy gaze seemingly confirms the theory Chorin, and everybody else, have been wondering.

Kishu says nothing, opting to punch Sousuke in the face.


End file.
